


科伦坡的黎明/Dawn In Colombo

by MarauderIvy



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: 整个MI6都知道M夫人最喜欢007号特工。





	科伦坡的黎明/Dawn In Colombo

八天前，通信情报局截获了一条加密后的信文，说一名姓氏为瓦伦特的巴伐利亚军火商打算于这个月下旬在英国境内数个地方发起袭击，因为近几年来获利甚微，改做起了借刀杀人的生意。据破译后的情报显示，一份载有约50人名单的硬盘将在次日抵达军火商位于斯里兰卡的据点，名单上正是他要利用滞销的非法武器所谋害的目标，包括但不限于地产商、海军中尉、英国内政部部长与白厅的几名高级官员。

M夫人半夜在自己的公寓里被联合情报委员会的人打电话叫醒，命令她马上派遣她手下最厉害的特工去斯里兰卡。

邦德乘坐的湾流G500商务喷气式客机于次日下午抵达科伦坡，而那距离他在独立纪念厅附近的一处街角噗地一声蒸发，也不过几个小时而已。事发的时候她就在中央控制室，看着代表007号特工的红点像被人抹去了一般，从主显示屏上消失了。

她以为这不过就像之前的每一次，是常伴这位特工左右的有惊无险的一桩小小意外罢了。但是随着Q支部每一次卫星追踪与试图建起联络的失败，她不得不渐渐被迫地意识到一个事实：军情六处她手下最出色的一名特工失踪在了斯里兰卡辽阔的土地上，尚不能确定是被俘或是已经殉职。

在情报部门，上述两者就算不是同时出现，也一般是按照这个顺序。

007失联后的第五天清晨，她在总部的办公室为自己斟满了一杯拿破仑V.S.O.P.干邑白兰地。Q支部的负责人突然出现她办公室门口的时候，她差点失手打碎杯子。

“出发前，我给了007一枚领带扣针，尖端嵌有微型感应器。一旦感应器与他的血液接触，五天后，传感器会通过卫星把他所在的最后坐标发送至MI6总部。”他顿了顿，“对不起，夫人，对于这个型号，五天是我们所能做到的最快的了。”

“你为什么现在才说？”她已经站了起来，按下内置电话上的一个按钮，呼叫比尔·坦纳。

“因为总部控制器刚刚收到了结果。”

坐标显示在格伦科城郊附近的一座废弃工厂。显然那里就是007遇险的地方：他或许是这时候意识到自己无力回天，在最后时刻用单根领针的尖端刺破了手指。

军情六处立刻联系了国家安全局和中情局在当地的几名特工，同时六处自己的人也将乘坐航速为0.88马赫的喷气机赶往班达拉奈克国际机场。等坦纳安排完这一切的时候，她才意识到她忘了吩咐他也替他准备好相关手续。

幕僚长从文件袋里抽出早就准备好的印有假身份的护照、银行卡、行程单，递给了她。她已经尽力克制，但还是诧异得很。

“你怎么知道……”

“唉，夫人，我早就知道您是要去的。毕竟出事儿的是007哪。”

她微微挑了挑眉毛，倒不是说动怒——好奇更准确些，如果她还有心情的话。她翻看着那些文件（甚至包括一份持枪许可）：“要短时间内办好这些可不容易，你怎么说服I部门那些人的？”

坦纳露出几分不自在的神色：“他们也早都准备好了。”

“什么意思？”

“他们也早料到一旦有消息，您就会马上赶过去。”

这叫她有几分在意了：“你是在告诉我——”

“整个六处都知道您最喜欢007号特工？呃，我恐怕是的，夫人。”

 

 

国家安全局的人很不赖，虽然她一直对他们颇有微词——政治在间谍工作，特别是00部门这样的特殊组织里，是个颇为微妙的存在。但这回他们甚至在湾流G450的起落架都还没碰到班达拉奈克机场跑道的时候，就已经出手迅速地解决掉了目标。

“他们直接炸毁了半个工厂。斯里兰卡政府对此有的抱怨了。”

M不得不承认有些时候，这种极具破坏性的取胜方式还是相当有必要的，但她可不会为这个少训斥邦德几句。 _ **当然了，前提是如果她还能看到他......**_

 _ **不，不。**_ 她摇了摇头，把这庞杂的、突如其来的情感从脑海中挥开，它却慢悠悠地涌上了心底，令她大为光火。 _ **太不专业了，**_ 她对自己说，间谍活动中最忌讳动感情。宾利GT开上高速公路，她在车后座换了个姿势，听着坦纳不断汇报手机上接收到的最新情况。

在她成为军情六处头目的这些年里，詹姆斯·邦德无疑是她见过的最优秀的特工。如果他之前能从无论有多险象环生的境地里脱逃，没理由他这次不会。

宾利的轮胎碾上废弃工厂外的渣土路时，坦纳说：“兰利的人说007还活着。”

她不会向任何人诉说那一瞬间，那几乎灭顶的如释重负般的感觉。他们打开车门钻进斯里兰卡秋季清冷的空气中，她依然恍然着，差点绊了一跤。

坦纳扶住了她。

“瓦伦特一定拷问了他。”

坦纳点了点头，一抹几乎称得上是沉痛的神色浮现在眼睛里。

工厂的残骸出现在视野尽头，各种废弃的金属和钢筋水泥溅得到处都是，空气中充满橡胶烧糊后的刺鼻味道。远远地，一名国家安全局的特工迎了上来。她依稀记得他是叫兰道尔还是罗切斯特什么的。

身材瘦削的棕发男人对他们行了礼，领着他们走进工厂大门，走过报废的车床和大型传送带，拐进了本该是一个废弃仓库的地方。

邦德就在那里，侧着身体躺在水泥地上，像一团被随意丢弃在那里的废旧货物。而她从他身上根本看不出一丝一毫的生命体征，鲜血几乎盖满了他那身手工缝制的黑色西装。地上扔着一条几乎断裂开的藤鞭、几个沾着血的钢质手铐，还有些她只在资料里见过的可怖器具。

她和坦纳还有那个国安局的特工走上前。她几乎认不出邦德的模样。

在过去的整整一周里，他只字未吐，任由瓦伦特把他折磨得遍体鳞伤、奄奄一息。倒不是说她对此有过哪怕一秒钟的怀疑——在她第一次见到邦德的时候，她就看见了特工那离经叛道的表象下的忠诚，闪现在他冰蓝色的眼睛里，像淬炼过的金子那样烁烁生光。他的赤胆忠心正是她雇佣他、送他去蒙克顿堡受训的原因之一，这些年来，他从未让她失望过。

瓦伦特把他的手腕绑在一条废弃水管上。他浑身是血，几乎衣不蔽体。MI6的特工解开钢丝绳的时候，邦德动了动，像垂死的动物那样发出低低的呻吟。那痛苦的呜咽一般的声音叫她心都抽紧了。几乎想也没想，她脱下自己的双排扣开司米大衣，披在了他身上。

她的手指拂过被血染得看不出原色的金发时，他醒了。茫然的视线扫过被炸毁的仓库、瓦伦特的尸体，最后终于慢慢地对焦在她身上。邦德的眼睛睁大了。

那毫不掩饰的惊讶叫她的心脏一揪：好像他根本从没指望过MI6会来救他似的，更别提她亲自跟来了。但随即，那双眼睛里有什么猛地一缩，一道冷峻的闪光刺破了笼罩其上的疼痛的迷雾。

她感到腰间一轻，等到贝雷塔发出轰鸣，有一个人扑跌在她身边的时候，她才意识到她的枪套空了。

邦德还维持着开枪时的姿势，贝雷塔的枪口飘出一缕轻烟。他额角的一道伤口因此绽开了，一缕鲜血蜿蜒而下。

“罗切斯特。”特工的声音像被撕破了一样，他张开手扔掉贝雷塔，血痕模糊的手腕无力地垂了下来；抽出枪的动作耗尽了他仅存的力气，“那个名单......”

但是从无数伤口传来的剧痛随即攫住了他的神智，那疲惫的、负伤的眼睛最后盯了她一刻，沉沉地阖上了。邦德的身体向前软倒下去，多年的磨练令她从陡然的变故中立刻回过神来，扶住了他。

他的鲜血染得她的针织衫上到处都是。

国安局的人在三分钟后发来信息补全了解释，彼时MI6的医疗人员已经把邦德运送到了越野车后座，汽车载着他们飞速驶向班达拉奈克国际机场。维克多·罗切斯特，国家安全局驻斯里兰卡当地的特工，正是瓦伦特的秘密同伙——他在机场接应邦德之前就把全部计划和信息发给了瓦伦特。而瓦伦特的名单上也有她的名字（她虽然并不意外，但心中还是一沉），罗切斯特无疑一直在伺机而动，而他差点就得手了。

只除了邦德先他一步。

坐在车上的时候，她的手指一下一下机械地敲着窗框，从窗户里凝视着科伦坡，却什么都没看进去。

汽车在加勒菲斯绿地广场附近的一处交通灯下停住的时候，比尔·坦纳从副驾驶回过头来。“他会没事的，夫人。”他说。

“我知道。”她说。她的确知道——他是她见过的最坚强的特工之一，没理由他不能从168个小时的严刑拷打中恢复过来，无论身心。但这不代表当汽车轧过崎岖不平的路面时从邻座传来的近乎痉挛的颤抖不会叫她心脏缩紧。

他们搭乘总部所能调动的最快的私人喷气式飞机离开斯里兰卡。医疗部的人已经给特工身上最为严重的几处伤口做了简单包扎，止住了血。这之后，她屏退了所有工作人员，一动不动地坐着，凝视着蜷缩身体躺在她身边那排皮质座椅里的特工。

他在处理伤口的途中有短暂地醒来几次，昏聩的蓝眼睛失神地涣散着，却总是在看到她的时候费力地重又聚焦，像是余烬里又飘出的星火。他第三次清醒后坚持的时间最长，因为她走上前握住了他的手。

“……M。”邦德声音嘶哑，声线好像被烧焦了——不知是太久没用，还是短时间内用得太狠。她尽量不去想引发后者的原因。

“嘘，”还没等她的大脑跟上这个选择，那安抚已经从唇边滑落，轻柔得几近悄声。余光里，她看到一个戴着口罩的MI6医疗师与他的同僚交换了一个诧异的眼神。

“007…报到应遣。”他轻声说。

她在他眼睛里找到了一缕倔强和不仔细看根本发现不了的，近乎惭愧的神情。他擢升为00级特工之后，几乎每次都能游刃有余、有惊无险地完成等级最高的任务，伴随着各种高调的破坏性行为，最后趾高气扬地把任务报告递交到她手里：多数是在MI6她的办公室，有时在她家里。

他的骄傲正源于他对自身能力的十足信心，而如今那骄傲被狠狠打破了，碎裂在他眼底。医疗师用弯针穿进他侧腹的伤口，邦德咬住了下唇，深深地战栗，她却能看出那挣扎并非只是因为疼。

“你只需要休息就行了。”她说。飞机的时速高达0.85马赫，再有十个小时他们就会降落在希斯罗机场。

但是邦德摇了摇头：“瓦伦特……那个名单——”

“有什么都可以等回去再说。”她坚持道。一如既往地，他最终听从了，只是蓝眼睛依旧不肯从她身上移开，有什么呼之欲出，又在最后一刻被狠狠压抑住。即便如此，一丝低落依然从中泛了出来，缓缓地在空中弥散着。

还没等她相出一个不会挫伤他自尊的方式回应，特工就又陷入了昏睡。

飞机飞过印度洋上空的时候，天色暗了下来。通向乘务间的门向两侧轻柔分开，坦纳走了进来。

“Q支部已经将硬盘破解成功，备份名单刚刚发送至您在总部的电脑。”她的幕僚长顿了一顿，“MI6通讯部已经联络了国家安全局，名单上的相关人员都已经被安全转移了。”

“嗯。”她点点头。

就算坦纳看出了她胸腔里那一股徘徊不去的、宛如化在水中的铅一样的沉重，他也没有说出来。有短暂的一秒，她格外感激他的善解人意。

坦纳汇报完任务情况，就又回乘务间去了：“我去安排总部的人在机场接应我们，以防有瓦伦特残存的党羽盯梢。”临走前，他的目光转向蜷缩着躺她身边的邦德，又折回来将刚刚打印好的任务报告放在他们面前的茶几上：“他醒来会想要看的。”

坦纳说得一点不错。他前脚刚离开，后脚身边的座椅里就传来一声轻轻的呻吟。邦德这次醒来时，清明已经完全回到了他眼睛里。他条件反射般去摸他惯常存放瓦尔特手枪的地方，还未等他抬起手扯裂伤口，她已经先一步握住了他裹着绷带的手腕，微微施力。

“你已经安全了。”她说。从刚刚在那个满是废弃水管和沥青的仓库里见到他的那一刻，这句话就一直徘徊在她喉咙口。那三个词可以替代她的手温柔地摸摸他，给他她碍于身份没法直白给出的爱抚，无论她内心隐秘的、充满母性的一角有多么想要这么做。

如他所料的那般，他显而易见地放松下来。她尽量不去想那乖顺里有几分是出于疲惫和疼痛。

“感觉好些了吗？”她问。

邦德点了点头。他还有那么点颤抖——她把空调又调高了一档，从身后拿过羊绒毯抖开，盖在他身上。

“如果你需要止痛药的话，尽管说就行。”

他畏缩了一下，就好像止痛药被迫提醒了他这过去一周他遭遇的一切似的，好像他一直在试图把那些记忆隔绝出他的意识，直到这个词打破了这份强自维持的平静。

“那个可以等一等。我想先汇报任务。”

她叹了口气：至少他还是一如既往地倔头倔脑。“平时怎么不见你对报告这么上心？”

某种熟悉的光彩回到了他那双猫一样的蓝眼睛里，在逐渐暗下去的光线里闪闪发光。在他用虚弱但平缓的声音讲述任务的每个细节的时候，她用手有一下没一下地抚摸着他的头发。

“……我跟着Q支部定位的方向到了科伦坡，罗切斯特，那个内奸，提前向瓦伦特发送了我的坐标，所以我过去的时候他就等在工厂门口。”他平静地说，“那之后……”

他有一点语塞。那种有些难堪的神情又一次浮现在他眼睛里。

“你已经做得很好了，”她说。虽然邦德令人头疼，但其实一大半时间里，每次结束一个任务后她都想给出这句点评，只除了，要真的告诉了他，那家伙下回非得更无法无天不可。但此时非彼时。邦德试图掩盖住这句话对他产生的效果，但伤痛令他的伪装不堪一击，很快便轻飘飘地碎裂一地。

“这是坦纳十分钟前送来的。你可谓是完成得相当出色，成功避免了一场大型灾难性事故。如果瓦伦特得手，伤亡至少在五百以上。”她指了指茶几上的透明文件簿。邦德伸手去拿，被她挡开了：“我说了，现在你只要安心养伤就行，有什么可以等回家再说。”

等她意识到她说了什么之后，已经来不及再为此做什么解释了。从邦德脸上表情突然的改变来看，他想必也注意到了。不是军情六处、不是00号部门、不是医疗部，而是常人理解中的归宿——是家。

她担心这句话会触痛什么隐秘的神经，但邦德眼中泛出了一丝若有若无的笑意：“遵命，夫人。”

他收回手，往她腿边又蹭了蹭，那神态委实像只受了委屈的犬科动物。她最后摸了摸他的头发——过去的一周里它们长长了些，相当柔软地磨蹭着她的手指。磨难卸去了邦德周身那一层轻薄的、冷峻的盔甲，暴露出一些从不示于外人的东西。它们盘桓在空气中，变成当他翻身时忍痛的颤抖、渐渐滑落额角的冷汗，和他重又开口时，染进他声音里的那一丝细微的脆弱感。

“我没想到你也会来。”他说。

她的心无可抑制地软化下来。

“我没有抛弃 _ **我的**_ 特工的习惯。”

倘若数余年后的某位姓罗德里格斯的特工听到这句话，想必会爆发出世界上最难以置信又狼狈不堪的大笑。事实上当她在那一年重又隔着巨大的玻璃罩见到后者的时候，她也确确实实想到了斯里兰卡飞机上的那一幕。不过他应当理解的——是他越界在先，而间谍工作中充满身不由己。

没办法的事情总是太多了。

邦德咳嗽起来，痛楚爬上眉梢。她立刻起身为他倒了杯水，把杯沿凑近他泛白的唇边。“真的不需要止痛药吗？”

“我……”他罕见地迟疑了，看了一眼她，“我想保持清醒。”

“坦纳会处理好后续事务，没有什么需要你担心的了。”

“不是因为那个。”

柔和的顶灯模糊了他刀削似的轮廓，就在那一瞬，她看清了——关于他对这个瞬间难言的不舍，又对她给予的安全感近乎于本能的依赖。痛苦的确剥落掉了某些紧紧保护在他心周的东西，现在她得以窥见他的心了：在这些年生死背叛、枪林弹雨的摧折下，它依然温热、坚韧、柔软，依然是一颗属于人类的心。而在那短暂的一秒里，她不无自豪地意识到，这其中有多少要归结于她。

冷酷无情的杀人机器永远不会出错，对间谍工作无疑是一大帮助。但凝视着邦德的蓝眼睛，和此刻闪现在他眼中的那萤火般鲜活的光芒，她知道她永远不会下令让他埋葬这份人性。

她又遣人来查看了一下他的伤口，更换了几处被血浸透的纱布。整个过程中他一言不发，随着他们逐渐接近英格兰，某种冷静自持又回到了他身上。

飞过英吉利海峡上空，曙光已经刺透天幕，填满了舷窗挡板下的缝隙。不出两个小时，他们就要降落在希思罗机场的停机坪上。医疗师正在卷起邦德的衬衫袖口，她忽然说道：“让我来吧。”

这正是那个刚刚跟同事挤眉弄眼的员工，此刻他静默地服从了，把干净的绷带、剪刀、不锈钢医用钳和酒精棉片一并放在托盘里递给她。

她剪开他手腕上隐隐透出血色的绷带，把布料与凝血的伤口拉扯开的时候，邦德还是咬紧了嘴唇，放在身侧和椅背之间的手狠狠攥紧。她用相当利落而专业的手法清理了伤口表面的血污——那深深的、杂乱无章的勒痕令她拧起眉头——以酒精消毒，最后新换上绷带缠紧。

坦纳出现在门口的时候，她正在为绷带打结。邦德看到他，难以觉察地微微绷紧了身体：那是被折磨后必然的反应，不过没有什么是几周的修养不能治愈的。

“007，真高兴看到你醒了。”坦纳说，接着转向她，“夫人，飞机再有半小时就要着陆了。”

她颔了颔首，一直到坦纳离去，她才意识到她在这过程中一直轻轻托着邦德受伤的手腕——因为特工忽然反手握住了她的。

他张了张口，但最终没有一个音节从喉间发出。邦德只是在英格兰新一日的灿烂曙色里，迎着辉煌的曦光，定定地凝视着她。涡轮机在窗外呼啸，机身断断续续的震颤里，渐渐也有一丝笑意从他唇角泛起。

他松开了手。

“现在我觉得我需要些止痛片了。”

她把玻璃杯塞给他，注视着他吞下药片：“欢迎回来，007。”

喷气机展开起落架，一组鼻轮和两组主轮吻上希思罗机场的沥青跑道上，并在持续滑行中磨蹭出点点火花时，特工在他身侧陷入了沉睡。M夫人穿上开司米大衣，从座位另一头俯下身，在邦德额头上轻轻吻了一下。

英格兰正在等待着他们。

 

 

END


End file.
